deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meliodas
Meliodas is a main character from the Japanese manga series, the Seven Deadly Sins. He is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. He is the owner of the renowned Boar Hat, and the main protagonist of the series. His Sacred Treasure is the demon-splitting sword, Lostvayne. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Accelerator vs Meliodas * Akuma vs Meliodas * Asta vs Meliodas * Meliodas vs Edward Elric * Gildarts Clive VS Meliodas * Meliodas vs Ghost Rider * Meliodas vs Issei Hyoudou * Inuyasha Vs Meliodas (Complete) * Laharl Vs Meliodas * Natsu vs. Meliodas * Ragna the Bloodedge Vs. Meliodas (Abandoned) * Damus vs Meliodas With the Seven Deadly Sins * Seven Deadly Sins (FMA) VS Seven Deadly Sins (NnT) Possible Opponents * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) * Amethyst (Steve Universe) * Asta * Ben Tennyson * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Erza Scarlet * Gray Fullbuster * Hiei * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Iron Man * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Kratos (God of War) * Link (Legend of Zelda) * Lucario (Pokemon) * Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Monkey D. Luffy * Naruto Uzumaki * Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Percy Jackson * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Professor Ozpin (RWBY) * Quote (Cave Story) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Sans (Undertale) * Silver Surfer * Spyro the Dragon * Superman * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) * Whitebeard * Yusuke Urameshi * Cosmic ghost rider (frank castle) Weapons Lostvayne Lostvayne is Meliodas' sacred treasure which he received from the demon realm, which amplifies his attack power by five times. (This is his most powerful weapon so he is more likely to use this in battle) * Allows Meliodas to create up to four clones of himself, all of which have the half the amount of power he normally has, essentially having the power of two more Meliodas's. (I don't know how to type this) * Allows Meliodas to use full counter five times; each time amplifying the attack power; first x2, second x4, third x8, fourth x16, and fifth x32 * Excels at killing demons A Twig Ok, wait. I know how this looks but, Meliodas is so powerful that he sliced a mountain in half with a twig. This was obviously just a joke to show how powerful he is but if he wanted to he could use this and it would be just as effective as a regular sword. * No attributes, just a twig. The Dragon Blade Despite it's name, the Dragon Blade doesn't have a blade on it, in fact it isn't even a sword at all, it's a key to a vault holding like, every demon ever. Anyways, Meliodas uses this handle of a sword (With a broken edge) just as he would a regular sword and is just as efficient with it. * No attributes, just a broken sword Abilities * Full Counter: This ability sponges all the damage Meliodas would take from an attack and sends it into whatever sword (or twig) he may be using to attack with, and makes the attack several times stronger. * Counter Vanish: This ability takes all of the damage Meliodas would take but just makes it disappear. * Revenge counter: Considered to be his greatest abilitiy, Meliodas turns off all of his abilities and takes in as much damage as he can take before dying, and causes a giant explosion that goes back to the original attacker. However, this ability only has a 99.8% chance to kill both Meliodas and his attacker (If it kills them). * Demon Mode: Meliodas taps into his inner demon and can heal major wounds like getting limbs taken off and stabbed by lightning swords. This demon mode also increases Meliodas' already insane attack and defense by a crazy amount. ** Flight: Meliodas' Demon mode also grants him the ability to fly. Feats * Sliced a mountain in half with a twig * Survives getting attacked by Diane, another of the Seven Deadly Sins who is a Giant, while they are under the effect of a hypnosis spell that makes them see each other as enemies. * His casual roughhousing and arm-wrestling with Ban, one of his Seven Deadly Sins comrades, was enough to completely destroy Baste Prison as well as a barrier spell said to be able to endure the attacks of ten Tyrant Dragons. * Survived getting his arm and leg cut off * Shrugged off getting struck by lightning several times before getting wounded * Survived several beatings from the strongest attacks from the most powerful demon in their world (Easily Continental level) * Literally broke lightning * Can lift Diane (Who is bigger than the Boar Hat and the giant pig carrying it) * Split a mountain sized rock in half by punching someone into it. Death Battle Info Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Demon Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Male Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders